This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Directed by Drs. Michael Franklin and Jean Starkey and assisted by Kate McInnerney, the MT INBRE Bioinformatics Core provides investigators in the Research Core as well as faculty and students across the network expertise in data collection, management, and analysis, in addition to expertise in proteomics, genomics, computational biology, and database design and management. Through the Bioinformatics Core, investigators and their students also have access to and technical support for MSU's Proteomics Facility, Functional Genomics Core Facility, Environmental Chemistry Lab, and Bioinformatics Teaching and Research Facility and UM's Electron Microscopy Facility. The Core provides regional mentoring and training opportunities to Montana's researchers, including online courses in bioinformatics, data collection, management, and analysis, training in the tools and techniques commonly used in bioinformatics, and workshops for students and faculty. The resources and expertise contributed by the Bioinformatics Core are integral to the investigators and their students and facilitate the incorporation of bioinformatics analyses into research projects.